Challenge
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sebagai seorang da'i muda, Kuroko mendapat sebuah tantangan dari sahabatnya. Kira-kira seberat apa tantangannya? Berhasilkah Kuroko menyelesaikannya? AU/OOC. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading!


**Challenge**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Hei, Bakagami! Apa yang kau berikan padaku barusan?" teriak Aomine yang terhuyung-huyung menuju tempat duduknya.

Bir atau _khamr_. Entah apa pun itu, yang jelas Aomine seakan mengalami delusi hebat lantaran terlalu mabuk.

Kuroko Tetsuya, _da'i_ muda yang kerap dijadikan panutan oleh generasi milenial karena kepribadiannya yang santun dan bersahaja, baru saja melewati pintu bar dengan langkah-langkah ringan seperti memasuki rumah ibadah.

"Gila! Halusinasiku benar-benar parah!"

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seolah tak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, tapi _figure_ Kuroko tetap berada di sana.

Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tertegun melihat semua orang di bar, termasuk Kagami yang ternganga menatap pemuda bertubuh kecil di hadapannya, seperti melihat hantu. Aura mencekam langsung menyelimuti suasana di kedai minum yang kecil dan pengap itu.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu berdiri terhuyung di atas kakinya, dagunya naik dengan keseriusan berlebihan seorang pemabuk yang sedang berusaha tampil tidak mabuk ketika Kuroko berjalan ke arahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kagami memecah kesunyian.

"Selamat datang di Seirin Bar... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada santun yang kaku.

Jarang sekali ia menyapa pelanggannya dengan kadar kesopanan seperti yang ia tunjukkan kepada Kuroko saat ini.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa botol _khamr_ ," jawab Kuroko dengan senyum lebar namun datar.

Kagami terkejut mendengar permintaan Kuroko sampai terbengong-bengong.

Begitu pula semua orang di bar yang tampak saling berpandangan seperti baru mendengar kabar bahwa besok akan kiamat.

Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?! Seorang ulama yang begitu dihormati walau masih berusia muda, ingin membeli minuman yang jelas-jelas diharamkan dalam kitab suci?!

Aomine mendekati sang pemuda berambut biru muda yang duduk dengan santai menunggu pesanannya di depan meja bar.

Dengan ekspresi tenang, _t-shirt polo_ berkerah warna _tosca_ dan celana _chino dark grey_ , Kuroko tampak mencolok di dalam kedai minum yang remang-remang tersebut.

Ia menyapa Kuroko dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat basa-basi kemudian melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apakah akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku bertanya apa yang dilakukan orang sepertimu di sini?"

"Aku sedang menjalani _challenge_ ," ujar Kuroko seraya mengerling pada Aomine seolah-olah mereka berteman akrab.

"Aku diminta datang ke sini oleh temanku agar reputasiku hancur."

Aomine tampak kaget. Ia tak menyangka seorang pemuda alim seperti Kuroko mau saja menanggapi _challenge_ dari seorang teman yang berniat menghancurkan reputasinya.

"Bukankah itu buruk?! Teman macam apa yang ingin menjatuhkan temannya sendiri!"

Di luar dugaan, Kuroko malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Aomine.

"Itu tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya. Kadang-kadang memang perlu untuk menghancurkan semua keterikatan demi memperoleh ketenangan hati..."

"Jika kita terlalu melekatkan diri pada hal-hal duniawi sampai-sampai menghalangi jalan kita menuju Tuhan, maka kita perlu merobohkan keterikatan itu, bukan?!"

Aomine tidak yakin dapat menangkap maksud Kuroko yang sesungguhnya, tapi entah bagaimana, penjelasan Kuroko terdengar masuk akal bagi pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Sekarang giliran Kuroko yang mendekati Aomine dan bertanya dalam nada berbisik.

"Apakah akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku bertanya bagaimana ceritanya sehingga ada bekas luka di wajahmu?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengangkat bahu. "Ini bukan cerita yang menarik," katanya.

"Aku sedang berjalan pulang larut malam, kemudian seorang penjaga keamanan menghajarku. _The end_."

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghajarmu?" Sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang nyata.

"Karena aku minum _khamr_." Aomine menunjuk ke botol-botol beling yang baru saja diletakkan Kagami di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada mulanya dia tampak bingung sekali, seakan-akan ia tak percaya bahwa hal-hal seperti itu bisa terjadi, tapi sekejap saja bibirnya mengukir senyum ramah.

Dan mengalir begitu saja, Kuroko dan Aomine terus berbicara layaknya sepasang teman lama.

Sambil menikmati kudapan ringan yang disuguhkan Kagami secara cuma-cuma, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, khususnya tentang iman dan persahabatan.

Selama ini Aomine berpikir bahwa hal-hal semacam itu telah lama dilupakannya, tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya Kuroko meletupkan kembali percikan-percikan iman yang selama ini, ia kira, telah lenyap tak tersisa.

Setelah membayar semua pesanannya, Kuroko pun bangkit beringsut hendak pergi.

Semua orang di kedai minum berdiri untuk mengucapkan salam. Itu cukup menghebohkan.

Ternyata reputasi Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai seorang pemuda alim cukup disegani di antara para penggemar _khamr,_ yang rata-rata sebaya dengannya, termasuk Aomine dan Kagami.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aomine meraih lengan kurus Kuroko.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa memberitahu kami mengapa _khamr_ dilarang," katanya.

Kagami bergegas ke arah mereka sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oi! Ahomine! Mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Ia tampak khawatir pertanyaan Aomine mungkin akan menyinggung pelanggannya yang istimewa.

"Aku serius!" Aomine bersikeras, lalu menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Kau telah melihat kami di sini. Sebagian dari kami bukan orang jahat, tapi tetap saja kami dipandang sama oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Kami tetap dianggap sebagai penjahat."

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Kuroko tampak mungil ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan tubuh jangkung Aomine.

"Coba kau katakan padaku, apakah boleh minum _khamr_ , asalkan kita berperilaku baik dan tidak menyakiti siapa pun?"

Suasana di Seirin Bar dilingkupi ketegangan. Semua orang tampak memusatkan atensi mereka pada Kuroko dan Aomine –dua orang pemuda dengan latar belakang berbeda, yang satu kerap disanjung karena ber _taqwa_ , sementara yang satu lagi selalu berkubang dalam dosa.

Merenung, lemah lembut dan bersungguh-sungguh, Kuroko menatap pemuda berkulit gelap di hadapannya seraya berkata, "jika peminum _khamr_ memiliki jiwa yang lembut, dia akan menunjukkan kebaikan ketika mabuk..."

"Tapi, jika ia memendam amarah dan kesombongan maka yang muncul adalah yang paling sering kita lihat dalam diri setiap pemabuk... Dan karena kebanyakan orang adalah tipe yang kedua, maka _khamr_ terlarang untuk semua orang."

Ada jeda singkat saat semua orang merenungkan kata-kata sang _da'i_ muda.

Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya menyisir setiap orang yang masih terkesima dengan penuturannya.

"Teman-temanku, _khamr_ bukan minuman yang tanpa cela," Kuroko berbicara pada mereka semua dengan nada berwibawa namun begitu teguh dan mantap, "karena _khamr_ mengeluarkan yang terburuk dalam diri kita... Maka lebih baik bagi kita untuk menjauhkan diri dari _khamr_."

Tatapan Kuroko kembali pada Aomine. "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan _khamr_ atas apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab kita..."

"Kepongahan dan kemarahan kita sendirilah yang harus kita benahi. Itu lebih mendesak. Pada akhirnya, siapa yang ingin minum _khamr_ akan tetap minum, dan siapa yang ingin jauh dari _khamr_ akan tetap menjauh," tandasnya dengan lembut.

Beberapa pelanggan kedai minum dan juga Kagami terlihat mengangguk sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi, Aomine memilih mengangkat gelas untuk bersulang karena menurutnya sebuah kebijaksanaan patut dirayakan.

"Kau adalah orang baik yang berhati besar," katanya pada Kuroko.

"Sebagai seorang pemuda alim, kau sangat berani datang ke tempat ini dan berbicara pada kami tanpa menghakimi."

Kuroko menatapnya dengan ramah. Kemudian dia meraih botol-botol _khamr_ yang belum tersentuh itu, mengucapkan salam pada semua orang dan beranjak menuju pintu.

 **xxxxx**

Udara malam terasa digelayuti kesunyian yang aneh. Botol-botol _khamr_ menengahi dua orang pemuda –serupa tapi tak sama, yang duduk di beranda menghadap halaman yang tertutup salju.

Mereka sedang mendengarkan dunia yang tak menawarkan apa pun selain keheningan.

Akashi mengambil salah satu botol _khamr_ , berlutut di samping pohon mawar berduri yang merambat naik, kemudian menuangkan setengah isinya ke tanah di bawah pohon itu.

Wajah Kuroko tampak cerah ketika Akashi melakukan hal tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, dengan memukau, pohon mawar itu hidup. Ia menumbuhkan setangkai bunga mawar di depan mereka.

Akashi terus menuangkan sisa _khamr_ di tanah, lalu sekuntum mawar merekah dengan semburat warna jingga.

Selanjutnya, Akashi mengambil botol kedua dan menuangkannya dengan cara yang sama.

Warna jingga mawar itu berubah menjadi merah cerah, bersinar penuh kehidupan.

Sekarang tersisa satu botol _khamr_. Sebagian besar isinya dibuang begitu saja ke selokan oleh Akashi, sisanya ia tuangkan ke dalam sebuah gelas kaca.

Akashi meminumnya setengah, lalu menawarkannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengambil gelas itu dengan tangan gemetar, menanggapi tawaran sahabatnya dengan sorot kebaikan dan ketenangan hati orang yang tidak pernah menyentuh _khamr_ seumur hidupnya.

"Kaidah agama dan larangan itu penting," katanya.

"Tapi mereka tidak boleh berubah menjadi tabu yang tak dapat dipertanyakan... Atas kesadaran itulah aku meminum _khamr_ yang kau tawarkan padaku hari ini..."

"Aku percaya dengan sepenuh hati bahwa ada ketenangan di luar kemabukan cinta."

Saat Kuroko menempelkan gelas itu ke bibirnya –hendak meminumnya, Akashi menyambarnya kembali dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

 _Khamr_ itu tumpah di salju seperti tetesan darah.

"Jangan minum itu," kata sang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah, tidak lagi merasa perlu melanjutkan tantangan yang ia berikan pada Kuroko.

"Jika kau tidak mengizinkanku meminumnya, mengapa kau menyuruhku ke kedai minum?"

Secercah kelembutan terdengar dalam nada suaranya yang penasaran.

"Pertumbuhan rohani juga berkenaan tentang totalitas kesadaran kita, bukan hanya tentang taat pada aspek-aspek tertentu," jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu memandang sang rembulan yang bertahta megah di kerajaan malam seraya berujar, "percayalah pada nilai-nilai dan kaidah, tetapi jangan pernah memaksa orang lain untuk ikut percaya..."

"Jika kau terus menyakiti orang lain, apa pun ibadah yang kau lakukan tak ada gunanya."

Akashi beralih pada sahabatnya. Pandangannya mengunci mata Kuroko yang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Jauhi segala macam penyembahan berhala, karena mereka akan mengaburkan pandanganmu. Biarkan Tuhan dan hanya Tuhan yang menjadi panduanmu..."

"Pelajarilah Kebenaran, tapi berhati-hatilah agar tidak memberhalakan kebenaranmu."

Dunia ini penuh dengan orang yang terobsesi pada kekayaan, reputasi, atau kekuasaan.

Semakin banyak tanda-tanda keberhasilan yang mereka dapatkan, semakin mereka tampaknya membutuhkan itu.

Serakah dan tamak, mereka menjadikan harta duniawi sebagai kiblat, selalu melihat ke arah itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi hamba atas hal-hal yang mereka inginkan. Itu adalah pola umum. Itu terjadi sepanjang waktu.

"Tuhan ingin kita menjadi sederhana dan bersahaja." Akashi berkata dengan lembut.

"Dan Tuhan ingin dikenal." Kuroko menambahkan.

"Tuhan ingin kita mengenal-Nya dengan setiap serat keberadaan kita. Itulah mengapa lebih baik sadar dan mawas diri daripada mabuk dan pusing."

Akashi mengangguk setuju.

Mereka duduk-duduk di halaman dalam dinginnya malam, ditemani setangkai mawar merah dan aroma _khamr_ yang segar dan manis menyerbak.

Dalam hati, Akashi merasa gembira dan bersyukur menyadari bahwa angin tak lagi membisikkan keputusasaan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **\- FIN -**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Khamr** : Setiap minuman yang memabukkan dan diharamkan.

Terinspirasi (dan mengutip beberapa bagian) dari novel **Forty Rules of** **Love** karya **Elif Shafak**.

It's been a while sejak mampir di fandom ini, setelah fic Unexpected Gift tentang kembaran saya, Hanamiya Akudo. Hehehe. Duuuh, jadi kangen main di mari lagi :D

Well, ini fic dadakan yang idenya pun dadakan. Maap-keun, jika ada kesalahan di sana-sini.

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
